


This Twisted Cat & Mouse Game Always Start The Same

by LahraTeigh



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Police, Batbrothers (DCU), Clark and Bruce are Mates, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, batbros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: When Dick and Jason get arrested, Dick’s biggest secret comes to light.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 138





	This Twisted Cat & Mouse Game Always Start The Same

Dick and Jason sat in the police station.  
They were caught stealing from the local supermarket. 

The two police men walked in, sitting across from the two Omegas. 

“Hello, boys. I’m officer Clark Kent, and this is my partner and Mate, Bruce Wayne. Now...” the officer started, flicking through the file in front of him.

“Richard Grayson. Omega. Seventeen years old.... both Parents deceased. Raised his two younger brothers, Jason and Timothy...and his son, Damian. Last known place of residence-“

Dick froze, his eyes wide, looking to Jason who was staring at him, confused.  
“Uhh, no. There’s four of us...four brothers.” Jason said cutting off the Alpha. 

The Alphas looked to each other, then back to the younger Omega.  
“Well, according to this report...Richard Grayson has a six year old son.” Bruce said.

Jason snapped his attention back to his brother.  
“Damian is...But...”

“We’ll talk about it when we get home, Jay.”

Jason glared.  
“No! tell me now. What the hell is this, Dick!” 

“I wasn’t allowed to tell you...” Dick mumbled, looking away.

Jason bit his lip, trying not to cry.  
“But... Mum and dad-“

“They were ashamed of me, Jay! They sent me away because you picked up the difference in my scent.” Dick whined. 

“Mum stayed with me at that place until I had Damian, Then took him away... said I had to tell everyone he was my younger brother, OUR brother. It’s torture, Jay!” The older Omega sobbed. 

Jason wrapped his arms around his brother, forgetting all about the two Alphas who were still in the room.  
“Dick...I’m so sorry.” He cried. 

“Don’t tell Tim or Damian. Please.” Dick begged.

Jason nodded.  
“I won’t.”

Dick rubbed his face against his younger brother’s hair. 

Bruce sighed.  
“We’ll let you both off with a warning this time. You better hope we don’t catch you again.” He huffed, opening the door and shooing the two Omegas out of the room.

Clark smiled lovingly to his Mate.

“What?” Bruce asked, slightly irritated.

The Alpha’s smile got bigger.  
“You’re such a softy when it comes to struggling pups.” 

Bruce grumbled, walking out of the room and away from his Mate.


End file.
